Space-King
Introduction Space King also known as the Lord of the Heavens is a Demon Class Mysterious being who lived on Mars who landed and Destroyed much of Q City. History Past Not much is known of his past but he was said to conquered mars 50 years ago and has now come to destroy earth. He also at one point had contact with Boros and was a high ranking member of his crew. Space-King Arc Space-King lands in the Middle of Q City as he encounters Thunderhoof and Danceing Devil 2 A class Heros. Space King Wastes Little Time as he defeats the two A Ranks Hero's Thunderhoof and Dancing Devil with ease. He continues on his killing spree destroying much of the city without any resistant until he ran into Blitzkreig. Blitzkreig attacked but failed to deal any damage but before he could finish the hero off he was attacked from behind by Crusader and Tippys Topsy's. Tippys Topsy was easily defeated by a power pysonic wave as he failed to warm up but Crusader hits with a barrage of blades dealing some damage. He tries to attack her with pysnoic blasts but fails to hit her as he was raised both arms pulling a large rock form the sky down throwing it towards the citizens. Crusaders destroyed the rock and pierced Space king with the lance but he regenerated slamming her into a building however she fought back sending Space-king flying back. He fired a Massive Physic wave which would of Killed Blitzkreig but she blocked it with her body and she was defeated. Soon Jackpot arrives and is defeated somewhat quickly as well though he does deal some damage. Before he can attack the downed hero Blitzkreig recovers and tackles him into a wall. Before he can kill him he was kicked in the face by Father Earth. The two stared each other down as Space-king fires a massive wave of Physic Energy at him but Father Earth Avoids it kicking the Creature in the side of the jaw blowing a hole but he recovers attacking Father Earth with his Tentacle barrage. however, Father Earth Dodges all the blow even at close range before throwing a seed a the creature causing an explosion. Father Earth plants a couple more of seeds as he barrage of Roots fly at Space-King sending him flying. Soon Father Earth Explains his Genetically Created Seedlings which can grow as near instant speed as he kicks Space King away into another building. Space-King Recover as he releases another Massive wave of Engrey which hits Father Earth. He is hurt but he recovers as he extends his plant like body pulling Space King Closer before throwing another seed which turns into a Giant Fly Venus Flytrap which eats him whole before he dissolves to death he screams "You won't get away with this." Ablites Telekinesis Space king a Very Advance Telekinesis User allowing him to throw people and cars around like toy things and pull down massive rocks and building with some focus. With just his Telekinesis alone he subdued 5 of the 7 blows. The only Heros that took more then one of his attacks with Crusader and Father Earth who S-class leveled Individuals. Regeneration Space King has a decent level of Regeneration allowing him to recover from minor blows though he can still be killed rather easily if cut apart or burnt alive as seen with his own death. Limb Generation Space King has been seen to create Limbs out of thin air as he created 100 Tentacles in his Tentacle barrage to try and hit Father Earth.